1. Field of the Invention
The present invention includes polyurethaneurea compositions having fabric care properties. Fabric care compositions including detergents and fabric softeners which include the polyurethaneurea compositions are also provided.
2. Summary of Related Art
Fabric softeners are often used in addition to detergents to impart softness and/or fluffiness to washable fabrics. Fabric softeners also make fabrics feel smooth, decrease static cling, impart a pleasing fragrance, reduce drying time, reduce wrinkling and make ironing easier. However, the benefits of these properties generally decrease over time after washing.
The most common active components are based on long chain fatty type molecules called quaternary ammonium compounds, which are cationic in nature. Therefore, in order to prevent undesired reaction with detergents which may be anionic in nature, fabric softeners are generally introduced during fabric rinsing or drying.
In order to reduce the time and expense of fabric laundering, there is a need for fabric care compositions which may be added simultaneously with the detergent. There is also a need for fabric care compositions which extend the duration of the benefits of fragrance substantiation and ease of care associated with fabric softening compositions.